Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor devices of various structures have been developed for increasing the degree of integration. For example, a 3D semiconductor device including memory cells having a 3D arrangement has been suggested.
The 3D semiconductor device includes interlayer dielectrics and conductive patterns that are alternately stacked on top of one another, and a channel layer passing through the interlayer dielectrics and the conductive patterns. Memory cells are then arranged in a 3D structure along the channel layer.
The 3D semiconductor device may be formed by alternately stacking interlayer dielectrics and sacrificial layers, and then replacing the sacrificial layers with conductive patterns. However, during the process of replacing the sacrificial layers with the conductive patterns, some of the conductive patterns may be damaged.